


Kickstart My Heart

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [155]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: its time for the dark magic to get out of emma. with merlins help he takes the dark magic out of emma. with killian, henry, david, snow and regina watching.  after the dark magic is taken out of emma she starts to faint but killian catches and he tells her that he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickstart My Heart

When the dagger dropped in front of him, Emma’s name written on the blade, Killian felt the life leave him slowly. Emma was gone, and left him with her words of love and her selflessness had taken her away from him.

When Liam had died, he had blamed the corrupt king they served, and when Milah gone, it was Rumplestilskin. And he knew perfectly well that it was the Dark One’s fault once more that he lost the love of his life, yet he was filled with so much loss and pain, he didn’t know what to do.

Henry had been devastated when he found out that his mother was gone, and despite Regina’s insistence that they wait until the morning to do anything, he and Killian had worked day after day to try and find out where Merlin was, and how to contact him, with the help of her parents and Belle. Despite the darkness being removed from Rumplestilskin, it would be a while before anyone wanted to see him any time soon.

They had tracked the wizard to a far realm known as Camelot after several days of heavy searching, and with the help of the sorcerer, they had found a way to contact him.

No one had the nerve to summon Emma just yet. They were afraid of the Emma that would appear and how she would react. He was afraid that she would be extremely different and tell him that she didn’t love him. He was afraid that she would break his heart. But he still needed to see her.

Every night he would murmur to himself, in the hopes that she could hear, and talk about how much he cared about her. He would say that he believed she could fight the darkness, and believe that they’ll bring her home. She never reached out to him, but every now and then he would hear a rustle of leaves when there was no wind, or feel a presence in the room when he was all alone, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she was watching from the shadows.

He never said he loved her.

He wanted to tell her that in person when they got her back. Killian had been waiting since she was about to leave Storybrooke after Pan’s curse meant that Regina had to ‘undo’ her own spell, and he thought he would never see her again. But all this time he had been afraid of scaring her off or waiting for the right moment, and now he could only hope that it wasn’t too late for him to say those words to her.

When Merlin came through, he informed them that the only way to truly defeat the darkness was for the light to overwhelm it. That the darkness had always been too strong, but by tethering on to Emma, who was the lightest of them all, it was currently at bay. And if Emma could overwhelm it and prove that she was more light than dark, then they could forever vanish the darkness away.

It didn’t mean that evil would disappear from the world, and everything would be one happy ever after. It only meant that the darkness would remain at rest. For darkness and lightness were not predefined values ingrained in us, but something we gained with our actions.

The hard part would be to help Emma fight it. Because it meant the only thing they could do was offer support, and it was a fight she would need to have on her own.

So when they finally summoned Emma, they had been standing on the street outside Granny’s. He had been the one to do it, holding the dagger he had for so long sought to use to kill his foe, he called out to his lover, “Emma Swan, I summon thee,” he spoke, shaking with anticipation.

“Well, well, well,” they heard her voice echo through the town. “Took you long enough to call me. What was the matter, too afraid to see the woman who sacrificed herself for you? Too afraid to look her in the eyes and see what you did to her? Or were you simply happy that for once everything would go back to being quiet in the town again.”

They couldn’t see her, and Killian desperately looked around to see if he could spot her.

“What’s the matter, Captain?” he heard her voice from close behind him, as she murmured in his ear. “Afraid to see the woman who loves you now that she’s the monster who you were trying to kill?”

He turned around quickly to see her standing there, in all her glory. Her skin was not scaled like Rumplestilskin’s had been, but there was a dark glow to her. Her eyes shone brightly and her blonde hair resonated. She was wearing leather garb, and he found himself speechless at how beautiful she was, despite the change in appearance.

“Emma,” he said in a strangled voice.

“I’m sure my parents were pleased at my absence,” she said, glancing over to where Snow and Charming were standing, “Now they get to raise their child without the reminder of the one who they keep losing due to her destiny. The Saviour who has to leave them, only to come back twenty eight years later to release them from the Evil Queen’s curse, and the one who is once again left behind when she stays with her son. The woman who doesn’t even do right by them by not wanting to be with the man who left her to take the fall for his crime, despite the fact he knocked her up. What a tramp.”

She practically glided over to where Regina was, “And you. I’m the one who broke your curse and turned the town against you. I stole your son when you all left to return to the Enchanted Forest, and when I fell through a portal I brought back your lover’s dead wife who, spoilers, was actually your supposedly dead sister who got knocked up with his baby. And with me gone, you get Henry all to yourself.”

Regina tried to respond, but Emma simply waved her hand to silence her.

“None of that is true, Mom,” Henry said, coming forward, and he could see Emma’s eyes soften at the sight of him. For a brief moment, he could see the Emma that he loved once more. “We love you so much. We spent every day trying to find a way to save you!”

“What if I don’t want to be saved?” her eyes flashed, “What if I’m happier this way? Did any of you ever think of that? All of you were so worried about me becoming corrupted by darkness. My own parents didn’t even believe that I was capable of being good on my own so they screwed up someone else’s life. Do you know how many times I could have gone dark if I wanted to? Because some woman cared so much about torturing my mother, I grew up being tossed around from home to home with no one who wanted me. I was beaten, yelled at, abused, and unloved. I could have gone dark any time during that. No one cared about me, not even the social workers who eventually gave up on me and let me slip through the system. Or what about when I was rotting away in jail? I could have gone dark when I lost my son because I wanted him to have a better life than I did. Or when I spent every year alone after that because everyone who came into my life somehow found a way to hurt me. But I didn’t. And now that I have gone dark, how do you know that I don’t like it better like this? Without all of you who somehow screwed me over in one way or the other?”

“Because you’re not that person,” Killian said softly, as he took a step forward. “Because even though you could give into the darkness and let it win, you won’t, Emma Swan. I know you.”

She appeared before him, anger flashing in her eyes, “You don’t know anything, _Hook_ ,” she spat at him, “Just because I said some stupid words in a desperate moment doesn’t make them true. You’re **nothing** to me.”

He didn’t flinch in response like he knew she wanted him to do. Instead he held her gaze, “Be that as it may, it doesn’t mean I don’t know you, Swan. You’re something of an open book.”

“Am I?” she said, a little bit of light coming back into her face as she seemed to recall him quoting himself.

“Quite,” he murmured, stepping closer to her, “Let’s see. You volunteered to take the darkness because you wanted to save everyone.”

“That’s not perception,” she scoffed, “It was stupidity on my part.”

“Ah, but it was because you didn’t want anyone else to get hurt,” he cupped her face. “Because you love everyone here in one way or another. We’re your family and you were trying to protect us.”

“Was I?” she asked, repeating the words she had once spoke to him long ago.

“Like I said, an open book,” Killian murmured. “You can do this, Emma. You can fight the darkness. You’re strong enough. You just need to want it to leave. So come back to me, Love. Come back to all of us.”

She closed her eyes, and he could see everyone watching them desperately. Slowly, the darkness began to rise out of her, and once it was all in the air, it dissipated once and for all. But that wasn’t what he was paying attention to. Emma collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and he held her tightly against his body as he screamed her name.

“Emma!” her parents called out as they ran over to where she was.

“What’s happening?” Snow asked the Wizard.

“She’s fading,” Merlin said mutely, “It’s taken a lot of her power to remove the darkness from her, and she doesn’t have a lot of strength left.”

“Did you know this would happen?” David demanded, “How do we help her?”

“I had my suspicions,” Merlin said softly, “As for what will happen, I do not know. That is entire up to Miss Swan.”

“Emma,” Killian said, stoking her cheek, “Please fight this for me, Love.”

“I’m sorry, Killian,” she said softly in his arms, “I love you so much. I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything, Love,” he said desperately, clinging on to her. He could see Henry shedding a few tears as he held his mother’s hand.

“Be happy,” she said softly, “There are still people here who love you, so please live out the rest of your life as the hero I know you are. Don’t spend the rest of your life trying to avenge me. Just be happy. And if you ever meet another woman, let me go.”

“I can’t,” he said softly, “I can’t let you go, Emma Swan. I care about you more than I ever had another person. You are my heart and soul. I can never be happy without you,” he told her, as he eyes began to close. He felt a sob erupt from his chest and he finally said the words he had been clinging on to for so long, “I love you, Emma Swan,” he spoke fervently, as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

A white light burst out from her chest, and he could feel her heart beat once more. As her eyes opened, he pulled her in tightly for a hug.

“What happened?” Henry asked as he launched himself into his mother’s arms.

“Her magic must have been jumpstarted with her True Love’s confession,” Merlin said with a smile.

Killian simply held Emma and Henry close to him, not wanting to let her go.

“You love me,” she said in wonder as she looked up into his eyes.

He smirked at her, “As if you didn’t know that,” he kissed her again. “I’ve always loved you, Swan.” As he released her ever so slightly, she laughed slightly, before her mother and father tackled her into a hug. He could see the joy in her eyes, and he smiled softly, knowing that even if just for a while, things were going to be alright.


End file.
